A sliding/lift-up roof for motor vehicles, whose rigid cover is connected on each side to a front and rear sliding block mounted in a sliding manner on guide rails via a slotted link guide, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,092 issued Feb. 16, 1988 in the name of Reintges et al. The rear sliding block is driven by a cable and has a pin which reaches into a slot of the slotted link guide. The front sliding block serves as a pivoting support for the cover. The slotted link guide is in connection with another sliding piece via a leg spring and is secured against displacement by a hook reaching into an opening of the guide rail under the effect of a spring. During its downward movement--near the end of the said movement--the slotted link guide provided with a guide slot acts on the hook to release it, and a holding-down device which reaches into the guide rail during the downward movement is provided on the slotted link guide. The sliding piece carrying the leg spring carries a drip molding for collecting and channeling off the water penetrating into the slot between the rear edge of the cover and the edge of the roof of the vehicle. Since the drip molding is rigidly attached to the sliding piece, the distance in height between the molding and the roof edge is always the same if the cover of the sliding/lift-up roof is displaced or tilted up. Therefore, splashing water may enter the interior of the vehicle during braking if the cover is open in the ventilation position.
Therefore, the task of the present invention is to dispose the drip molding so that no water is able to enter into the vehicle even if the cover of the sliding/lift-up roof is in the ventilation position. This is achieved according to the present invention in an advantageous manner by mounting the drip molding pivotably on the slotted link guide and on the sliding piece.
Due to the pivotable mounting of the drip molding according to the present invention, the distance between the said drip molding and the roof edge is very small with the cover folded up, so that good sealing against water is guaranteed.
An advantageous further improvement of the present invention is the fact that the said drip molding is mounted on a pivot lever mounted on the said slotted link guide and on the said sliding piece. To make it possible to lift up the cover into the ventilation position, the pivot lever can be spring-load. Therefore, a leg spring, one leg of which is connected to the pivot lever, is provided on the sliding piece.